


Spider-Man/Daredevil doodle

by ratcreature



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Digital Art, Doodles, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Marvel Kissing Meme, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Matt kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider-Man/Daredevil doodle

**Author's Note:**

> Media: Wacom tablet and GIMP
> 
> Just a doodle I've drawn for [a Marvel universe kissing meme](http://caia-comica.livejournal.com/73520.html), thus it's smaller/of a lower resolution than my regular fanart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
